


Trapped

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [11]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending, so there's only one thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=393777#t393777).

They had been in Minnesota when it started. Filming a crossover, playing silly video games, doing what they always did.

Nimue had given the news. “Emergency alert,” she said in her cool, crisp voice. “This unit has received word that a deadly infection has broken out in Minneapolis.

All roads and emergency services are closed. The governor is issuing a quarantine. No one can enter or leave the state until further notice.”

Linkara and Spoony glanced at each other. “What kind of infection?” Linkara asked.

“Unknown,” Nimue answered. “Advise immediate teleportation to Comicron-One.”

Linkara shook his head. “I’m sure it will pass,” he said.

*

It didn’t.

Three weeks went by and the quarantine hadn’t lifted. Linkara and Spoony hadn’t left the apartment in that time, subsisting off rations that Nimue beamed in for them. They had heard nothing from any of their friends and no one was answering calls. And at the end of the third week, Nimue’s voice suddenly stopped.

Linkara tried to get her back online, but with no help, he couldn’t do anything. Spoony helped as well, but nothing was working.

The view outside the window showed nothing but an empty city, and the one time Linkara ventured to open the apartment door, the smell of decay hit him immediately and he closed it at once. Luckily, it was before they lost Nimue, who assured them after a scan that Linkara hadn’t been infected.

But it was clear now that they were trapped. And with Nimue offline, they would soon run out of supplies.

Yet they kept working. Kept making videos and posting them in the hopes that someone else was still watching. And so far, the videos still showed hit counts and comments had kept coming, albeit less than before, but that was enough. They could be sure that someone else was still alive.

As the third week became a fourth, though, Spoony approached Linkara. “You know,” he said. “The world is coming to an end.”

Linkara didn’t even look up from his laptop. “I know,” he said.

“And we’re stuck here until we die.”

Linkara nodded. “I know.”

“So…” Spoony fidgeted. “Well, I’ve always…I wanted…” He blushed. “Since we’re stuck here alone…maybe we could…you know…”

“What?” Linkara asked irritably. They were down to less than a week’s worth of food and they had no means of getting more.

“We could do it.”

Linkara finally looked up. “You mean…?” he asked.

“Well…” Spoony said. “It’s not going to get better…not unless someone shows up out of the blue to rescue us. And there’s always been a lot of tension between us, right? And…I really want to…”

Linkara took a breath. “Spoony,” he said carefully. “I…I would like to…” He was blushing as well. “But…I’ve never done it before and…”

Spoony didn’t wait. He grabbed Linkara by the tie and pulled him up into a hard, desperate kiss. Linkara kissed back instinctively, wrapping his arms around Spoony’s waist. After a moment they broke apart. “I’ll show you,” Spoony whispered, pushing Linkara down on the futon.

Linkara whimpered as Spoony kissed him again, gentler this time. Their hands moved quickly over one another, removing their clothes and tossing the garments aside. Once bare, they didn’t pause for a moment, touching each other desperately, kissing and biting at each other’s necks. Linkara didn’t know if this was right, if it was just the tension or the fear, but he didn’t care right then. This was the last chance they’d have. In a few days, they’d run out of food, and then they would starve to death. It was only logical to have sex now.

Spoony’s hands grew rougher and his mouth became more aggressive. He bit Linkara’s neck and scratched his chest and sides and pushed his groin into Linkara’s, and it felt so, so good. Linkara moaned and pulled his legs up, inviting Spoony in. Spoony moved down Linkara’s body, licking every piece of him, making him hard and desperate before he pulled back and got up. “Got anything to use as lube?” he asked.

“Um…” Linkara panted. “Just lotion…though it’s the end of the world, so…”

Spoony nodded and went to fetch it. He returned a moment later and quickly applied the lotion to his cock before rubbing it over his fingers. “Wish we’d asked Nimue to import something better,” Spoony muttered.

Linkara shrugged. “Does it even matter?” he asked.

Spoony shook his head. “Guess not.” He pushed a finger into Linkara and started thrusting it quickly. It hurt, but that was all right. Linkara bore down on his finger. It hurt at first, but he soon grew used to it. Spoony thrust it a few times before adding a second and opening Linkara quickly. He wanted Linkara, right now, and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

He removed his fingers and pushed in. Linkara inhaled sharply, but recovered quickly. “Do it,” he begged.

Spoony started thrusting, rough, deep, fast…it hurt, but Linkara didn’t mind. The futon shook under their movements and they clung together, reveling in their lust. It was wonderful, and it was only a pity that they hadn’t done this before. That they wouldn’t have more time.

Spoony reached between them and started stroking Linkara, hard and fast to match his fucking, and it was wonderful, too wonderful, and Linkara had to use every bit of self-control that he had to keep from cumming too soon. He rocked his hips back against Spoony’s, taking him as deep as he could, alternating thrusting into Spoony’s hand.

Spoony bit Linkara’s neck. “Go on,” he whispered. “Cum for me, Linkara…cum like you never came before.”

Linkara couldn’t hold back any longer. He came with a scream, spilling over Spoony’s hand, every muscle in his body contracting hard. Spoony thrust for a few more minutes before he followed, filling Linkara and collapsing on top of him.

They stayed there for a minute and it occurred to Linkara that he ought to reinforce the futon if they were going to do this again. Then again, they wouldn’t have much more time or energy, so maybe it was a moot point. He petted Spoony’s hair absently and only hoped that they would be able to keep doing this until the world truly ended.

*

Their food ran out. They stopped moving entirely a day or two later. A week after that and they were reduced to lying on the futon, sleeping in each other’s arms without moving except for water.

Hopeless. Helpless. Dying…

Linkara had just given up all hope when there was a sudden crackle of static and Nimue’s voice cut through the silence. “All systems back online,” she said. “A rescue crew has been called and will be arriving in ten minutes.”

Linkara looked up at the computer, then back down at Spoony, who slept on his chest, and smiled slightly.

They still had time after all.


End file.
